The Flames of Judgement
by JamesPepper
Summary: AU Story. Follow Erik Haynes' adventures at UA, where he faces the struggles of growing up, failing the ones he looks up too, romance, and of course, Bakugo being Bakugo. This story plans to take a more serious approach to how this society would function so there will be changes. I hope you all give it a read. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.


**You're a long way from home little one, spirits aren't supposed to leave their home reality. Anastasia must be worried about you. Relax, take a seat. It's not safe to travel the abstract plane currently. Don't worry, it's safe here. Hm? Who am I? Well, that's a question I haven't heard in a long time. I'm The Creator. I have an idea of how we shall pass the time. I'll show you my newest creation. It's like your old home but one thing is quite different. No one is born equal. By the age of four, these humans know that simple statement to be an absolute truth. That's horrible? You forget these kids; these people aren't like you or me. When a child of this Earth turns four, they develop a power. These powers are called Quirks. Quirks are recent in this reality only being 200 years old. Quirks range from a variety of different forms. We'd be here for a millennium before I even get close to half of the possibilities. Anyway, I wish to show you the life of a boy quite like yourself. What? Ah his name, sorry I'm an old creator. His name is Erik Haynes.**

The rugged car bounced on the unmaintained road. The white flakes of snow danced in the wind before gathering upon the fields of grain. A child, about 3 and a half years of age, watched as the familiar Russian countryside melted into a dense and foreign city. The car ride was a total of two hours in length, but the boy wasn't upset, he was going to his favorite place after all.

"Erik when we arrive, stay close to me" His mother, Sasha, warned. Her excited son nodded a response, only half listening.

What felt like an eternity had passed when they finally arrived at the city's center. Erik stretched his legs outside the car before running to grab his mother's hand. The child pulled the young mother to his place. In the center of town, a large bronze statue stood on a marble pedestal. The statue was of a buff looking man with golden flames upon his hands. A plaque on the pedestal read as such:

To the Hero Dark Flame

His service to the Motherland will always be remembered

2XXX- 2XXX

Erik stared up at his father, his hero**. **_**I will continue what you started. I will make you proud as a hero.**_A determined face formed on the child's face as he turned to his mother. She was staring at her late husband, her eyes watering.

"Momma," She looked toward her son, "I want to be like Papa. I want to be a hero!" She knelt and hugged her son, saying his father would be so proud.

Erik's determination only grew when he developed his quirk, Dazhbog's blessing, He named it after his father's. Erik could control and move fire mentally. Erik didn't know much more about his quirk, but it was a powerful one. About a month after his declaration of wanting to be a hero his mother had packed his things and started moving him to Japan. Why? Because his father wanted the child to go to the best hero school, the one he graduated from, UA in Musutafu.

After about a month there, his mother had become friends with two other mothers in the neighborhood. Inko Midoriya and Mitsaki Bakugo. Inko was a shorter woman with green hair and bright green eyes, she had a slender built, in her arms was a toddler about a year and a half old. The baby's name was Izuku, he was a surprisingly quiet baby. Mitsaki was a taller woman with blonde hair and red eyes, she had a model-like figure and could easily pass off as being half her own age. Mitsaki had a son just younger than Erik named Katsuki he shared his mother's blonde hair and red eyes. Katsuki was hostile with Erik at first calling him another extra but that soon changed when they figured out both their quirks could go very well together. Bakugo could create explosions from his hands using his sweat as a fuel, Erik could amplify his explosions by making the explosive molecules more clumped together, therefore putting more punch into the attack. Erik could then control the flames Bakugo produced and use it for more attacks. After one accident where Erik ended up with a face full of ash, Bakugo granted him the nickname of Ash-face. Erik would retaliate by calling the explosive teen Boom-boy. Over the next two years, they hung out daily, training their physical and quirk abilities for when they would get into UA.

Erik's birthday, well technically this was the day he had to celebrate it because his actual birthday only appeared every four years. So today, the 28 of February was his sixth birthday this year. Bakugo took him to a forest to show him something cool he had found the week prior, he also stated there was a birthday surprise there too.

"Boom-boy, you sure you know where we're going? Erik asked. His usually dirty boots becoming clean in the freshly fallen snow.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Ash-face, it's just across this tree bridge" Bakugo responded as he started to cross the bridge. About halfway across the bridge, the tree started to snap.

"Bakugo!" Erik lunged forward to where the tree once was. At the same time, Bakugo instinctively used his explosions to propel himself toward Erik. Erik caught Bakugo's hand and pulled him onto solid ground.

"Well Boom-boy that was close" Erik chuckled.

"Yea, Yea, don't whatever" Bakugo grumbled.

"Dude, don't take it like that, did you see what you did? That was fucking amazing! You were flying or some shit. How'd you do that?" Erik smiled warmly at his friend.

"It was instinct, but kind of makes sense. Think of a rocket expect it's in short bursts" Bakugo theorized.

"Now I got to catch up again," Erik laughed, "So is there another way?"

"Yes, follow me." Bakugo led him on a ten-minute detour but it was worth it.

Bakugo made Erik close his eyes before they arrived, "Alright open those ashy eyes." Erik opened his eyes and saw a cement fort with vines growing along all the walls.

"What is this place?" Erik looked toward his friend.

"Come inside that'll explain it" The explosion user led the brunette into the fortress. The inside was dusty and dark. Bakugo supplied an explosion to give Erik a flame to manipulate for light. With the room now illuminated, Erik could see three beds, a couple of desks and a couch with a small table in front of it. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a tattered banner on the entrance that read in faded red letters, _Welcome to the Hero's Den_.

"Hey, look at this," Bakugo handed Erik a notebook, the cover read _Statistics for Heroes of the Future - Author addition._ Erik paged through and read the three statistics.

Toshinori Yagi

Quirk: Superpower - I have super strength, durability, and speed, but I must be careful or else I might hurt myself.

Possible Support Items: Gauntlets or boots that can reduce stress on my body when I use my Quirk.

Eli Haynes

Quirk: Dazhbog's Touch - I can ignite my fists and forearms, the stronger my flames the darker the color. So far Purple is the darkest I can go but I sustain injury when I go that dark.

Possible Support Items: Flame resistant padded gloves or gauntlets to protect my hands while keeping the power.

Ken Ishiyama

Quirk: Cement - I can manipulate any cement-based material that I touch and shape it into any form.

Possible Support Items: None that I can think of right now

Erik stared at the middle entry; a small tear rolled down his cheek. "This…" Erik's words failed him.

"Yep take a look at this," Bakugo smiled as he handed the teary-eyed boy an old photo. A younger version of his father with two other kids, one with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other had an actual block body. A teardrop fell onto the picture.

"Bakugo… I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." In an uncharacteristic rush of emotion, the brunette hugged the blonde boy. Bakugo would usually get angry at this but this time he let it slide.

"Happy birthday Ash-face," Bakugo said as he returned the hug. After a week of cleaning and eventually showing their parents where it was, they could camp and sleep there if necessary, Bakugo was given a flip-phone to alert the parents if they were staying there overnight. The duo spent almost every weekend in that fort. Both boys fired up after finding the place trained twice has hard, one thing was for certain they were going to be the best heroes around.

**Three months later **

"Mom, I can't believe All Might saved all those people! I'm going to be an amazing hero like him and Papa!" Erik said determinately. The boy's enthusiasm brightens the lone mother's day.

"Eli would be so proud of you." Sasha hugged her son tightly, then she led her son throughout the shopping center they just entered. She brought him new uniforms for school and a new raincoat. While exiting the center Erik felt a chill go down his spine. _**Something isn't right**_**.** "Erik are you okay?" His mother asked.

"I'm-" The boy was interrupted by a large explosion that knocked him and his mother to the ground. A sickly black smoke filled the hallway. "Momma!" The boy willed the smoke out of his sight but his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"A kid with pyromancy? We can't have someone like that here." A deep rough voice came from behind him. Erik turned around and panicked. In the villain's hand was a small-caliber pistol. _**Oh god… I have to fight!**_A flame was about forty feet from him. _**It's just out of my range, but I have to try!**_The boy's hands burned as he willed the flame toward him. _**Grow! Get stronger!**_The flame obeyed growing to a floating mass of yellow flames, they swirled around him acting like a barrier.

"Ahh!" Erik screamed as he bent the flame toward the villain. The villain fired his pistol, but the first shot missed the second was melted in the ever-growing flames. The flames were now a darker orange. His arms stung but he kept the flames strong.

"Erik!" His mother's voice came from behind him.

"Momma!" Erik turned his head from the villain, a mistake that would change his life forever. A bullet tore through the air. Erik flinched thinking he was about to be hit, but the pain never came. Instead, the bullet tore through his mother's chest. "Mom!" The boy ran towards his mother's fallen body. He knelt beside her, bringing her body onto his knees. Blood poured from her wound, soaking Erik's pants. "You Bastard!" Erik screamed at the villain; his flames darkened to a green flame as they hurled themselves at the villain. He tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough. He screamed as the flames bathed his body he then fell to the ground, burned and charred.

"Erik…" His mother coughed, blood erupting from her mouth. "I… love you" her voice slowed, breaths becoming softer and softer.

"Mom! Mom!" She stopped breathing. "No Momma please… don't leave me!" The boy's tears grew as he held his mother's lifeless corpse. "AHH," The boy screamed to the sky, every flame around him darkened to a bluish color. The world became black when the ceiling collapsed.

_Shuffle Shuffle _

"There's a boy here, should we do anything?"

"No, we're only here for the villains. We capture them then we get famous and rich. Leave him."

_Shuffle Shuffle _

"We got a live one here! It's a child!

_Shuffle Shuffle _

"Oh my God! He's on top of another body!"

His body was carried somewhere.

"Momma…"

_Beep Shuffle Shuffle Beep_

"His mother isn't going to make it."

"What can we do?"

"He has no other family, one of you could adopt him, or else he'll be sent to an orphanage."

"He probably doesn't know me; I knew the boy's father the best."

"I know Mr. Yagi. What about either of you?"

"I could. My son is only four, and we live next to his best friend."

"Are you sure Inko? I could-"

"Yes, Mitsaki, you already have enough on your plate with Katsuki."

"If you're sure Miss Midoriya, we can ask the boy when he wakes."

"The boy wants to be a hero; I can help with that when he gets older."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagi"

_Beep Shuffle Shuffle Beep_

A bright light filled Erik's eyes. His face contorted while his eyes adjusted to the brightness. _**Where am I?**_The room was clean, with two chairs and a heart rate monitor to his right. A window with another chair and IV stand were on his left. _**A hospital room? If they got to me then they had to get to Mom too! She could be alive!**_

"Momma… " he tried to move his arms. _**Bandaged? They feel so cold too. Did I really go that overboard? My legs sting but I must find Mom!**_He forced his legs off the bed. "Momma… " His voice was hoarse and quiet. He tried to stand and almost fell. He caught himself by shoving his shoulder into a nearby wall. He forced himself to the exit. His body ached and tingled, begging him to lay back down.

"The boy's mother just passed. There's nothing more we could have done." An old small woman with a white lab coat told three adults. Two Erik instantly recognized as Inko and Mitsaki, the third looked familiar but he couldn't find a name for him.

"M… momma is-" Erik couldn't stop his eyes from watering. _**Mom is dead? I failed… how could I ever be a hero?**_The adults noticed the injured child's presence. The man had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a skeletal build. _**That face… dad's friend! Toshinori Yagi. Did he know mom too?**_

"Erik, what are you doing out of bed, your injuries need rest my boy." Mr. Yagi approached Erik. The man gave off a presence of trustworthiness and safety.

"I… I wanted to see momma… but-" Inko interrupted the boy with a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry Erik." Inko cried into his shoulder leaving a large stain in his gown. Erik started to cry as well. Releasing all the pain, anguish, and regret.

"Hey," Erik's attention was taken away by his best friend entering the hallway. His was showing confidence and determination, but his eyes showed his true feelings. He was feeling the exact same way as Erik. "No tears. Auntie is gone, but what she wanted for us, that isn't. She's watching us, and she always will. She'll watch us save everyone! We can't let her…," Bakugo struggled to say the word, "... death, make us lose hope." He then got close to Erik. "We're going to do this in her name, for Auntie and Uncle Eli!" Bakugo then hugged his brother in arms.

"For Momma and Papa!" Erik's voice was still hoarse, but a fire was lit, and this fire was never going out.

**A week later**

Erik finally moved out of his old home. He kept some of this mother's things and gave most of the rest to Inko. Life felt numb, the boy felt alone. That was until Erik's new little brother developed his quirk.

"He's Quirkless, I'm sorry," The doctor said. But that was yesterday, today that was nothing but a lie. While distracting himself with Bakugo and Izuku, Erik fell and cut his leg. He didn't see it coming, but Izuku latched onto Erik's wound, and once the blood hit his mouth, his eyes narrowed and became like a feral beast. That's when Erik felt teeth? No, those were fangs.

"Izuku! Hey! That hurts!" Erik tried to calm his adoptive brother. To Erik's success, Izuku let go, a small line of blood dribbled down his cheek. The younger boy looked like something from a horror movie, his pupils were huge while his eyes were small, they had an amberish glow. His mouth had formed to large fangs, but Erik wasn't scared because he noticed the terrified expression on his younger brother's face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Please don't tell mom!" Izuku begged. Erik was really starting to feel his leg.

"Izuku! We have to tell mom," Izuku frowned, about to cry, "Because you have a Quirk!"

Bakugo ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Erik's leg.

"That wasn't cool squirt, but I don't think you had control of yourself, come on let's go see Inko." Bakugo was stern but Erik felt like Izuku could handle it.

Inko was cooking dinner when her boys returned. "Auntie Inko! We got a problem!" Bakugo yelled, ignoring Erik's pleas. The young mother soon rushed into the room. Her eyes widened.

"What happened!" Inko grabbed Erik's hand and led him to the bathroom. Izuku and Bakugo trailed behind them. Erik explained the situation while Inko patched up his leg.

"…So, yea, Izuku has a Quirk!" Erik was ecstatic.

"Momma, I'm so sorry." Izuku apologized, but his mother had other plans. She hugged the boy and started to cry.

"You asked me a question yesterday, and I have an answer for you." Erik's adoptive mother smiled warmly to her youngest. "You can be a hero, just like Bakugo and Erik, and especially All Might."

At that moment, as the words passed her lips, Erik knew. This was home. No matter how much he missed his mother and father, they were gone, but his family, that will never leave.

**Two years later**

When training at the Hero's Den, Erik noticed both Bakugo and himself fought more on instinct rather than form or precision. After a week of begging and convincing Bakugo finally agreed that to become better heroes, they needed more professional help. The difficult part was convincing their mothers of the training. Eventually, they agreed if the duo kept up their grades. After they said yes, the boys ran to the local dojo. The dojo was prestigious and well known for its focus on non-quirk related combat. Kendo Family Dojo was its' name. The boys entered, it looked like one of the dojos you'd see in movies. A Korean, Chinese, Japanese and even an American flag hung from the ceiling, with dark blue mats covering a large section of the floor.

"Hello, there youngsters, what brings you into my dojo?" An old man approached the boys, he wore a white and black yukata with both his arms behind his back.

"We wish to become heroes when we grow up, but to be heroes we must receive proper training with and without our Quirks" Erik's chest puffed out with confidence. His smile was matched by Bakugo's.

"You both have spirit, but what is your reason for wanting to join heroics?" The man's face grew serious,

"I wish to be the best!" Bakugo said confidently. The man was unfazed.

"Only to be the best? What of the people below you, those heroes there to help what would you say to them?" Bakugo didn't respond, he looked down deep in thought. "And you have yet to answer, so? What is your reason." Erik thought about his dad's statute, then about All Might's never leaving smile.

"I… I want people to feel safe when they see me," Erik looked up, his eyes bright and determined, "I want them to know no one will hurt them. My Papa was a hero who gave his life for the people he protected. I want to make him proud!" The older man smiled at Erik's words.

"Indeed, your father would be very proud of you, young Erik." The man smiled.

"How do you know my name? Did you know my father?"

"Know him? I trained him in this very dojo when I was much younger, and I know he would be immensely proud of your words." He turned while nodding his head. "I have the perfect person to train you two." His old frame stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Itsuka! I have an assignment for you!"

"…Pa!" Erik could guess the voice was female and quite possibly Bakugo and his age, but he couldn't hear what she said fully. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Erik smiled. He was correct the girl looked about his age and she had a bigger sister like persona. Meanwhile, Bakugo tried to hide his sigh.

"These two are new to our dojo, and as your final test before your black-belt, you are to assist in training them until I see fit." The senior Kendo turned to the boys, "Now you both bests be ready to get your asses kicked." He then laughed.

"Alright grandpa, I'll get started right now!" The girl then approached, her pace was quick, but Erik still took note of her orange hair and bright teal eyes. "Hey, I'm Itsuka Kendo" She then extended her hand, she was dressed like a typical martial arts fighter, unlike her… Father? Erik shook her hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo," Bakugo said with obvious resentment and an eye roll.

"Oi, respect our sensei, before she beats you up" Erik lightly hit Bakugo's shoulder.

"Whatever."

"So, what do you guys know about martial arts?" Kendo asked.

"Uh, have you ever watched those tutorials on YouTube?" She nodded. "Yeah, that's our experience."

"Oh, I see. Then let's start with the basics."

Over the next six months, Bakugo and Erik got their asses kicked almost daily, but they learned to as some say roll with the punches.

"Man-Hands stop going easy on him!" Bakugo yelled at the sparring duo.

"Shut it Boom-boy, you're still going to get yours!" Kendo responded as Erik tried to kick her chest, to which she caught, then threw Erik to the mat below them. Erik groaned but rose to his feet.

"Someday you'll be the one on the mat."

"Yeah, yeah, when Boom-boy admits he likes me," Kendo responded.

"I. Do. Not. Like. You. Man-hands." Bakugo annunciated every word. Kendo responded by putting a hand on her heart and pouting. She then accused him of not being her friend.

"Oi! Lovebirds shut up. We got training to do." Erik joined in on teasing Bakugo.

"Damn it Ash-Face, not you too!" Erik only laughed before he walked off the mat.

"Before you two spar, Boom-boy we heading to the Den this weekend?" The pyrokinetic boy asked.

"Yeah, we are, I got drinks. You bring snacks." Bakugo answered while taking a battle stance.

"Wait, what's this Den you both keep referring to? I've wanted to ask for some time now but didn't know you guys well enough too." Kendo softened her stance. Erik looked to Bakugo, who was shaking his head no. Erik responded with pleading eyes.

"Uh fine, she's cool… I guess" Bakugo grumbled. Kendo hugged Bakugo much to his disdain.

"You guys are the best! So, where is this place?" She let the explosive teen go and turned to Erik.

"We'll show you… After you kick Bakugo's ass" Erik laughed.

"Oh, you're so on" Kendo replied charging at Bakugo.

**A Year and a half later**

Erik laid on the couch resting his ever-sore legs. _**Training was really difficult today, Kendo got me good.**_He rubbed the rather large bruise forming on his leg. Inko brought him some dinner and Izuku sat near the end of the couch. His brother had been having a tough time at school since his Quirk reacted with blood, but he was getting better at controlling his urges, and with Erik letting him drink some of his blood in the mornings and before bed. Not much but enough to tide over his younger brother. Erik honestly felt bad that Izuku was having such a rough time. Bakugo and himself have had to come to Izuku's rescue a few times when bullies cornered him in an alley, calling him a monster and a villain. Even with all these struggles, Izuku faced Erik noticed that he never lost his heroic heart.

"New developments on the traitors in the Pro-hero occupation. Pro-heroes Lionstrike and Fearing Light have been charged with Fraud and Assisting in Villainy. Leading this investigation is All Might himself, saying 'the buying of people's lives for fame and fortune is the least heroic thing anyone could do.' All Might brought in these heroes who supposedly saved a mall in downtown Musutafu four years ago. These heroes paid the villains to attack the mall so they could get a head-turning debut." Erik stared at the television, his ears going numb. _**I…I was right. The heroes left me and mom.**__**But All Might… he avenged them. Not with death, but with the punishment and shame they will face for the rest of their lives.**_Erik started to cry. All Might's smile on the television filled Erik with a feeling of calmness. It really was okay. Inko quickly turned off the television.

"Erik I'm so sorry, you didn't need to see that," The green-haired woman put her arms around the boy.

"Auntie I'm so happy." Inko gave the boy a confused look. "They got them; mom's killers have been put to justice." Inko was so proud of how mature the ten-year-old was. After this Erik became a happier person, but his complete trust for heroes was shaken.

**5 years later** (Last large time jump)

Over the last five years Erik, Bakugo, and Kendo grew to almost be inseparable, almost every day after school they were in Kendo's dojo lifting weights and honing their martial art skill. Additionally, with the help of Mr. Yagi, they got even more Quirk training. Since he worked for All Might's agency, he also got them tons of merch. Erik grew into a strapping teenager, standing at 155 cm and about 70.3 kg. Erik felt confident for the UA Entrance exam in about eleven months.

"Yo, Ash-Face," Bakugo approached Erik, "I get snacks you get Man-Hands?" Erik nodded then mentioned going to check on Izuku before heading out. He walked through the emptying halls, evading clumps of first and second years. He approached the hallway his younger brother's locker was found in.

"You blood-sucking freak!" A voice rang into Erik's ears. He instinctively pulled out his fathers lighter and lit the flame. Feeling the heat in his head he willed it behind him, hidden from the bullies ahead. A loud slam was heard as Erik saw his brother's head forcibly shoved into the locker, leaving a dent. "The only thing you'll ever amount to in life is being a villain."

"Oi! Pizda! Get the fuck off my brother," The flames behind Erik, like his words grew in anger. Being a light orangish color they could easily leave some nasty marks.

"Oh, shit it's Erik! Run!" The trio let Izuku go and sprinted down the hallway. Erik ran to check up on his brother.  
"You good? Need a flask?" Erik grabbed his emergency flask for his brother.

"Thanks," He quickly drained the contents of the flask, his wounds closing immediately after, "Erik, do you think they could be right?" Erik gave the boy a confused look.

"About what? You turning out to be a villain? Please, you have the most heart of anyone I know." He gave his brother a hug.

"But my hunger, what if I can't control it? I coul-" Erik interrupted Izuku.

"Bro, I love you, but shut the fuck up. You're going to be a hero. I know it, Mom knows it, Bakugo, knows it, Itsuka knows it. We all know you're going to do your best and save people. End of story" Erik broke the hug and smiled. "Now I got to go, see you at the Den." He then walked out of the school and down the road. He took a shortcut through some alleys he found a few months ago. He failed to notice the green sludge start to rise up from the sewer. A shiver ran down Erik's spine. _**Something isn't right. What is-**_

"Well look what we have here, a perfect skin suit." The sludge lunged at Erik grabbing him by the throat. "Don't struggle, it will only make it worse." _**I can't breathe**__, _Erik slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. His vision started to darken, _**No! I can't die here! Izuku is counting on me! Everyone is counting on me**__! _He flicked open the lighter, _**Just one spark.**_ He tried once. Failure. Twice, Failure. One last time. Success. _**Heat! Hotter!**_The flames burned a dark orange.

"Flames have no effect on me child." The sludge gloated. _**More!**_The flames then grew darker until they were a greenish color. With his last force of energy, he launched a punch at the ugly sludge. "Ahh!" The sludge screamed as he moved away and started to melt. "You little shit! I'll kill you!" Erik only coughed and regained his breath.

"Go… To… Hell." Erik panted. The sludge charged at Erik once again. This time Erik was prepared, he put up a wall of green flame. "Fuck off!" Erik felt his hands start to sting, _**fuck I'm nearing my limit! Just a little longer!**_The villain tried to retreat to the sewer, as he was halfway into the sewer a loud _Smash!_ Was heard along with a large force of wind. _**That voice… It can't be!**_ To Erik's surprise All Might stood and the now open manhole. His signature smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Young Erik it was your flames the repelled this villain. Excellent job my boy" All Might praised the young fire user.

"How… How do you know my name?" Erik asked the famous hero.

"Well my boy I am technically your god-father. And well, your father was my best friend. So yes, I would know you, sorry I'm not around often." His smile dropped. Erik had never seen the hero without his famous smile, and his eyes were filled with grief. "I wish I could've seen your parents before they passed, I still miss Eli's calls." Erik was shocked.

"Wait you're my god-father? How come I don't remember, or why mom never told me." Erik questioned.

"Your mother must've thought it was best, and with me being here in Japan and you in Russia, I never got to see you. Still I can see you've grown into a capable young man who'd make your father immensely proud." His smile returned then his eyebrows furrowed. "There is something we are forgetting, aren't we?" He moved his foot and it made a splosh in the sludge. "Ah yes, the villain. Erik, could you help me with this? I promise I won't tell the police." He chuckled. Erik nodded and aided the symbol of peace clean the villain.

Afterwards, All Might signed Erik's notebook, which he recognized and told Erik those were great tools for the progress of their own quirk improvement. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I must run." He then started to get ready to jump away. _**Fuck I forgot to thank him for finding mom's murderers. Oh, this is going to be stupid.**_Erik ran forward and grabbed onto All Might's leg. "Erik, I understand you have questions, and you're a fan but this is too much! You much let go!"

"If I let go now, I'll die!" Erik then felt his grip slipping. "Hurry I'm slipping!" All Might landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"That was extremely reckless boy." The taller man scolded.

"I'm sorry I just had to say, thank you. Sincerely, thank you for finding my mother's killers." The boy began to cry. Through his tears he noticed the symbol of peace was… smoking?

"Drat… I'm out of time," A small pop was heard then stood where All Might just was, was… Mr. Yagi! Erik gasped and took a step back. "Yes Erik, I am All Might. Promise me you won't tell the public about this." Erik nodded. Mr. Yagi then lifted his shirt to where a large bullet shaped scar was hidden, it tore into the man's skin, purple and bruised, with blood -red lines forming from it. It was horrifying. "I got this about 10 years ago, during a fight with a powerful villain. It was bad but has gotten worse throughout the years. I'm only All Might for around five hours of the day."

Erik was shocked, but also inspired. His hero was severely injured, but still he fought through it to keep being happy and safe. All Might was a true hero; nothing could convince Erik otherwise. "Was that your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Erik asked.

The man chuckled, "No. He may have landed a few hits but nothing to this extreme. Anyway, I'll see you at the Den in about an hour, I have to get thi-" All Might stopped talking. "Erik, I don't want to alarm you, but the villain escaped." An explosion was heard nearby. _**Oh, God! This is my fault.**_ They ran down the stairs of the building, searching for the source. What'd they'll find with shock them to their core.

**AN- This is the end of Part one, next time we see Erik fight the sludge again, as well as the entrance exam, with a possibility of getting as far as USJ. This is what I've been writing instead of my other story, Gravity is Magic. Please fellow and favorite if you guys want more. I really would love to see reviews to see how I could improve, constructive criticism is always apricated. **

**Pepper out!**


End file.
